


Faye & Lukas Support Conversations, Rank C-A

by littleredherring



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: (script format), Gen, Mentions of Violence, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredherring/pseuds/littleredherring
Summary: A rapport is built between two members of the Deliverance.
Relationships: Efi | Faye & Lukas (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 13





	Faye & Lukas Support Conversations, Rank C-A

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work (circa 2017). Line breaks w/in dialogue are indicative of pressing A to a new text box.
> 
> enjoy!!

** C RANK **

**Faye:** Sir Lukas!

 **Lukas:** Miss Faye. Might I ask what brings you to my side?

 **Faye:** I wanted to thank you. If you didn't come to Ram Village that day, I'm sure Alm and the rest of us would still be growing bored to death in the farmlands right now.

So, erm--thank you again! Sir.

 **Lukas:** Haha. You've no need to resort to formalities with me. We all bleed the same, yes? And to tell the truth,

I must confess the Deliverance was sorely lacking in proper goals before you all joined us. Many of our former allies fought only for personal glory, not the peoples' safety.

You and your friends are valuable protectors of Zofia, and every breath you take sees her safer.

 **Faye:** Um… You're too kind! Really!

 **Lukas:** Still, you've no reason to feel indebted to me or anyone else. The life of a soldier yields physical and psychological wounds in equal measure-- If anything, we owe you quite a bit for this sacrifice of yours.

 **Faye:** …

 **Lukas:** ...My apologies. That was rather insensitive.

Perhaps we should return to the battle for now?

 **Faye:** … That's probably for the best.

**B RANK**

**Faye:** Hello, Lukas.

 **Lukas:** Miss Faye. I must apologize for our last encounter. I really was quite rude.

 **Faye:** No, it's okay. You honestly kind of surprised me.

It's just that… well, I never have any nightmares. I’m never scared by anything I see on the battlefield. It always feels like an honour just to stand alongside Alm.

 **Lukas:** ...I see.

 **Faye:** When I see an enemy fall, all I think about is how happy I am to fight with everyone. I’ve hurt so many people, but Alm and I are spending more time together, and I feel-- grateful, of all things.

Gods, how heartless can a woman be?

 **Lukas:** Miss Faye.

 **Faye:** Oh, gods, I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry, just forget I said--

 **Lukas:** Faye!

 **Faye:** …

 **Lukas:** I must admit that your words embitter me.

You claim to be heartless yet speak of a wholehearted love in the same breath. You claim to carry no burden from this war but the very idea of that tortures you.

You are not heartless, Faye. You are the single most passionate person I have met-- even if you burn too bright at times. Every soldier feels the blows of war differently, and I should never have implied otherwise.

Please, pray that you don't let your feelings slip away from you.

 **Faye:** Lukas...

[sniff] Th-thank you...

**A RANK**

**Lukas:** It's a pleasure to see you, Faye. I hope you feel a bit better.

 **Faye:** I do. You really helped me.

Though I have to admit it was a little shocking to see you riled up like that. You're normally so calm!

 **Lukas:** I'm... aware of that, yes. I apologize if it was off-putting.

 **Faye:** No, no! It was the opposite, really.

 **Lukas:** That's good.

I suppose it was rather affirming for me. I've long thought of myself as somewhat, ah, detached from emotion. I hardly feel very strongly about anything... it can be nice to have a reminder that even I am capable of being human at times.

 **Faye:** ...You know, for someone so wise you're a bit of a hypocrite.

 **Lukas:** I beg your pardon?

 **Faye:** Weren't you the one that told me? Your frustration about being emotionless is an emotion in and of itself!

Maybe your cold demeanor is a part of you-- whether you want it to be or not-- but you're not broken, and you're not infallible.

Lukas, you're you. You have your own skills and flaws, but you're human. I hope you know that.

 **Lukas:** ...

...Thank you, Faye. Your words mean more than you could know.

I... I hope we can look towards the future together, if you'll have my friendship.

 **Faye:** Heehee! And here I thought we were already friends.

 **Lukas:** Is that so? Seems I can't let go of some formalities quite yet, then.

**Author's Note:**

> ([twitter](http://twitter.com/agilaogem))


End file.
